Bleach: The New Generation
by CherriDream
Summary: It has been five years since Aizen has been destroyed. Many Soul Reapers had died during the battle. Now new faces appear along side familiar faces. How will the new Soul Reapers cope with their new positions?
1. Chapter 1

**CherriDream: **This is my first fanfiction ever!! So plz don't be to harsh on me....

**Yoshie****: **A charater created by my friend. *_cough* _**randomness1868.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The new age

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The captains of the 13 court guard squads bowed down before a large grave marker. Each of them held a specific flower that honored each division's fallen shinigami. The high priest raised his hand for silence and the ceremony began.

Yoshie, Captain of squad 11 quietly listened to the priest as he read off names of the dead. Her face showed no sorrow emotion, just a bored gaze. Inside she was trying to keep control of herself as she wanted to burst out and just yell. Unable to stay still any longer, Yoshie raised her head to look around. Around her were the other Captains with their head lowered. The sky was no longer blue, but now stained in crimson colors. The trees rustled in the distance and the wind blew once again making a wailing sound.

"Hey, Shiro-Chan!" She whispered.

"When he didn't reply, Yoshie again whispered his name, "Shiro-chan!"

"WHAT?" He snapped.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Maybe."

"Why are you short?" Yoshie dared to ask. She loved making fun of the 10th squad captain. Teasing him always brightened her day.

Toshiro was already pissed off the second the words came out of Yoshie's mouth. Over the last few years he did grew taller...only by a few inches. It was so like Yoshie to ask something so stupid. He quickly thought of a snappy comebacks, but then remembered that she was shorter than he was. Before he could reply the priest said something that made his blood froze.

"Momo Hinamori."

Yoshie waited for Toshiro to reply, but he was quiet again. Toshiro's face turned as hard as stone and then his face softened as he stared at the ground. Yoshie noticed his tears as he tried to hide them. She knew what Toshiro was going through so she remained quiet. When a familliar name was called out, tears flowed down Yoshie's beautiful face just like a river.

The priest cleared his throat and announced it was time for the nexr phase. "Remember your fellow Soul reapers as they are the ones who destroyed the traitor Aizen in exchange for their lives!"

One by one the Captains of each divison payed their respects by giving a few words and offering a flower.

The High priest watched each Captain as they went up. Many of the Shinigami died during the final fight with Aizen including Head Captain Yamamoto. Jushiro Ukitake, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Shuunsui Kyoraku were some of the Captains that died that priest only recognized the Captains that was lucky enough to escape death. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Retsu Unohana were the Captains that was able to survive. Five years later new Captains and Lieutenats were chosen.

The new Captains were a strange lot. Most of them wore different clothing underneath their Haori. One was even wearing a elegant kimono with white flowers on it. In the priest's opinion they had no respect for old traditions and for rules. His opinion grew more sure when he caught one of the Captains talking and whispering. No one ever dared to talk during a memorial service.

The priest spotted the female Captain as she step off the stone. She was a young girl with long black held pulled up in a long ponytail and deep black eyes that looked like it could see through your soul.

Yoshie looked back at the grave once more which was now covered in thirteen different flowers. She glanced at the flower she laid, the Yarrow. She smiled as she remembered the flower's meaning: FIGHT. Then she walked away. A wave of emotion flooded through her, but she shooked it off before it got hold of her.

She had to stay strong like the others. If the Captains were weak, then the others will be weak. They had to be strong to rebuild the Soul Society and protect both the Soul Society and Human world. This is what the fallen soul reapers entrusted them with.

The Captains walked away with a new found strength as the Priest watched. He sensed something powerful about them that was notthere before. Powerful Soul Reapers are about to rise to prove their strength and the priest was the first one to know it.

This is the begining of a new age....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Authors note: _I know its not very long and it may have a lot of mistakes, but I did my best. The upcoming chapters will be better and more interesting._


	2. Chapter 2: Redhaired Beauty

Chapter 2: Red-haired beauty

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuchiki-taichou, heres the cane you wanted."

Byakuya took the slender black rod from Renji and placed it in between his gloved hands. He firmly placed it on the ground and examined it. Then gave Renji an approval nod. Renji sighed in relief knowing that he didn't screw up this task.

"Taichou," Renji began wondering if he should be asking this next question. "Why are you wearing a formal suite?"

"Is there something wrong with it?"Byakuya questioned.

"Of course not!" Renji tried to keep a straight face as he tried to not look at his Captain's hat. His masked slipped as a soft laugh escaped from his mouth. If he glanced at it one more time he would burst out laughing. Byakuya raised one eyebrow.

"Its just thay you look...," Words poured out of Renji's mouth as he tried to cover his laugh earlier. He knew that if he didn't think of something fast, Byakuya would be in a bad mood. "Nothings wrong with how you look or your choice of clothing. Its just that we are trying to blend in the human world. In that type of clothes you look-," Renji coughed and softly muttered, "handsome."

Despite his attempt to hide what he said, Byakuya was able to hear his last word. Byakuya also noticed that Renji's face turned red. _Was he checking me out, _Byakuya wondered.

"Thats enough of your mumbling, I get what you are saying. We are wasting time. I feel a hollow at the end of town."

Byakuya and Renji were sent to the world of the living to take care of hollows. Recently the number of hollows increased and it became difficult for only Squad 13 to handle. It was decided that Squad 10 would take over since Squad 11 was in the middle of taking care of their "family troubles," which annoyed Byakuya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya shooked his head in disbelief. His little sister had the nerve to cancel their meeting at the last minute! "Kurosaki," He repeated bitterly. It was bad enough that Rukia gave up her role as shinigami to live with Ichigo, but ditching her big brother was crossing the line. Byakuya never understood Rukia's love for Ichigo.

He watched humans passed by him as he leaned against a wall. Females and even males stole quick glances at him. He wondered why the females would give strange looks since he was not wearing the tuxedo anymore. Now he wore an unbottened collar shirt that revealed his chest and worn out jeans. Byakuya felt strange with his new clothing. He didn't feel like the Head of the Kuchiki Clan anymore.

Bored of standing around, Byakuya walked twoards the alleyway.

"Hey! Get your ass out of here! " A girl demanded.

Byakuya was strucked with her beauty. From the distance he could see the girl's fiery red hair flowing down her black like a lion's mane. She had a thin and fragile looking body covered with rough, but soft looking skin.

"Did you not hear me?" She asked the men standing before her. Her arms were crossed on her chest as she stared at them with angry eyes.

"We can do what we want! So why won't you just run around like a good little girl?"

"No!' She replied."Fix those flowers!"

"Come on princess! Their just flowers in a tin can! No one would miss it not even that dead guy."

"Apologize!" She demanded. The girl clenched her fists together, but held them at bay. One of the men kicked the can to th side and grinned. "NOW! " SHe shouted.

They laughed. One of them stepped foward grabbing her wrist. "You son of a bit-." The girl slapped him right across the face and kicked him in his most sensitive spot. The other two men joined in. One of them raised his fist against the girl while the other pinned her hands to her back.

"LET GO!" She kicked and shouted out curses, but never shouted for help.

Byakuya hid in the shadows, watching. Should he get invovle with the human's affair or just walk away?

For some reason he was drawn to this girl. Soon his mind was set when one of them placed their hand on her chest. Byakuya rushed to the girl's aid, calm as always.

Within th blink of an eye, they retreated.

Byakuya looked at the girl he just saved. She was on the ground rubbing her bruised wrists. The girl smiled at him when she caught him looking. Being the person he was, he walked away without a word.

"Wait!" The girl shouted. He kept walking. "Don't ignore me!"

She grabbed Byakuya's hand and held it hard. Her hand was soft like silk just like _hers_. A unknown feeling rushed through Byakuya. He wanted to yet go of her hand, but at the same time he didn't want to.

"I'm Hana!" She said. Reluctantly, Byakuya let go of her hand and continued walking.

"Thanks for saving me!"

"You need help."

"Well, yeah." Megu blushed thinking of the trouble she caused. "I want to repay you!"

"You are not in debt to me," Byakuya simply reply.

"Aww come one!" She puted. Hana followed him in silence as she thought of a way to repay him. A idea clicked in her head and her eyes brightened in excitement. "Meet me at the park at 6pm sharp, Okay?"

Before he could reply, Hana raced down the alleyway where the flowers were still scattered. He watched as she picked them up one by one with great care. As he watched the red-haired beauty he thought of someone similar to her. The person was not gentle as she, but caring also. The person was tough like her also. It was a person he knew for a long time.

Hana reminded Byakuya of his own men, Renji.


End file.
